


Peaches and Cream

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Seungcheol has a fat booty.





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my Operation: Happy Fucking Birthday To You Koko I Hope You Go To Hell With Me  
> —unbeta-ed

Seungcheol has a fat ass.

 

_Correction._ Thick.

 

Seungcheol has a thick ass.

 

It was no secret in Seventeen that Seungcheol's assets were something to die for. What with its plump, round, thirst-inducing, and voluptuous ass-ness (don't question the word, it exists), everyone manages to take one peek at it (maybe more). But out of all the twelve who only dared look, only one has ever had the chance to touch it.

 

The very first time was during their fan signing event.

 

Seungcheol never thought against the seating arrangements given to them beforehand, in fact, he actually loved it, especially when he gets seated beside his closest friends—and by close, he means all of Seventeen, joke's on you Pledis—but it was at times like these when he feels the most giddy.

 

Looking to his right, he sees Jihoon playing with the small fan given by a fan a few minutes ago. He doesn't hide the wide smile gracing his lips as he leans closer to the man oblivious of his staring.

 

"Ji... Ji..." Seungcheol starts poking the man's arm.

 

"Mm," the only reply he gets from the man.

 

"I'm _bored_ ," he whispers enthusiastically contrary to his words and Jihoon was trying to repress the images of a dog formulating itself as Seungcheol.

 

"Well, stop _being_ bored."

 

"You're no fun," Seungcheol pouts before leaning back on his chair, rocking it slowly.

 

Jihoon just chuckles at that. Seungcheol never really acted his age and that was what drew more to the elder. It was endearing. As if it was his charm.

 

It was finally time to sign again when Jihoon feels the fatigue reaching him after ten smile-filled conversations about _which member is like a cat? How about the others? What animal are they?_ Looking to his side, he sees Seungcheol with his permanent smile still on, finishing the last of his signing before he resumes to rock his chair slowly.

 

The idea just pops in Jihoon's mind and he acts on it, not really caring about how the elder would react. Closing his marker, he pokes the tip on the side of Seungcheol's ass, a small twitch on his lips appearing when he feels the small bounce it did.

 

He barely hears the surprised gasp coming from the elder as he continues poking him, now rapidly, just really liking how squishy it was—as well as how Seungcheol reacted to having his ass poked—but it was a few more pokes later before he places the marker on the table and uses his finger instead.

 

The feeling of the elder's soft buttocks on his fingertip making him giggle as his finger jabbed on it.

 

Jihoon doesn't see the red slowly painting Seungcheol's face as he tried to act as if nothing was happening. But he manages to hear the whisper the elder directs to him as he leans closer.

 

"Ji, stop," he stutters lowly, hand reaching down to hold Jihoon's hand.

 

Jihoon finally stops and just shrugs before flashing him a mischievous smirk.

 

Seungcheol's face only heats up more when he sees Jihoon mouth something to him.

 

_'Later.'_

 

**_[ N Y O O M ]_ **

 

It hasn't even been a whole minute since they got back to their dorm when Seungcheol finds himself splayed across Jihoon's lap.

 

The members practically ignoring them when Jihoon all but skipped to his room with Seungcheol in toll, everyone hearing the faint click of the door locking and closing.

 

The two move in haste, not waiting any longer as Jihoon grips on Seungcheol's hips, lips already moving to press kisses against the elder's cheek, down to his neck, small pants leaving Seungcheol from the feeling.

 

"You were so cute a while ago, hyung," Jihoon mumbles, loving the way Seungcheol visibly shudders from his words as he rearranged himself on Jihoon's lap. The elder's legs on either side of Jihoon at the edge of the bed, hands creeping up to card itself on the younger's hair, mouth gaping slightly as small pants left him. "Did you have a hard time, hyung? Trying to restrain yourself? I know how much you love having your ass played with, hyung," he drones on, only making Seungcheol harder by the second.

 

The elder's erection growing evident by the second as he moves to grind his hips against Jihoon's thighs, his eyes shutting close at the feeling of his cock rubbing against his pants with every move.

 

He only gets harder when the hands on his hips travel further down, landing on his ass with a determined grope as Jihoon palms him.

 

"Want me to play with your ass tonight, baby?" Jihoon growls, lips ghosting against Seungcheol's neck, tongue peeking out to lick a stripe only to nip on the skin, forcing out a choked moan from Seungcheol.

 

Jihoon smirks against the elder's neck as he feels the grinding on his lap go faster, every rub against him made him feel Seungcheol's cock more. The heat pooling down the elder's crotch evident with every grind against him.

 

"You want that, hyung? Think you can cum tonight with me playing with your ass?" Seungcheol replies with a sob, his hug around Jihoon's shoulders growing tighter, practically no space between them anymore as he desperately grinds faster, "I want to suck your ass, hyung. Think you can cum from just my tongue playing with your ass? I wanna lick you till you cry for me, hyung."

 

That was all it took before Seungcheol becomes a crying mess as he rambles about wanting Jihoon to play with him already, gasping with every grope on his ass and nip on his neck.

 

"But I don't think you want this as much as I want this, hyung."

 

Seungcheol snaps at that. "I... I want to feel your mouth on my ass, Ji. Want you to rim me until I cry and cum like- _ngh_ -like... like a, _fuck_ , like a slut for you. Just... _please_ , Jihoon, _fuck me._ "

 

Jihoon doesn't wait any longer as he flips Seungcheol down the bed slowly, discarding both of their clothes right after before leaning back down to press kisses up the elder's face.

 

Hands trail from his chest to his crotch, a moan ripped out of him as Jihoon palms his wet cock. Fingers playing with his tip, smearing the precum on it only to rub it on his palm to spread on the length itself; the other hand moving to fondle his balls as slowly as he played with his cock. His hands grip on the sheets, toes curling from the feeling as he moans for Jihoon to go faster but his pleas fall on deaf ears as the younger continues stroking him at his own pace. A _very_ slow pace, at that.

 

"Raise your legs for me, honey," Jihoon instructs while tapping Seungcheol's thigh.

 

It doesn't take long before thick thighs rest on his shoulders as he crouches down. A smile gracing his lips at the sight presented in front of him. Seungcheol already took it upon himself to touch himself, a hand stroking his own length as the other played with a nipple, his mouth hanging open as moan after moan spilled out of him.

 

Jihoon doesn't wait any longer and leans down, fingers spreading the elder's cheeks apart, tongue stretched out as he licks a stripe from Seungcheol's balls up to his hole, staying there for a few seconds only to go closer as he finally latches his lips against Seungcheol, sucking on it all the while working his tongue around the rim before finally pushing it past a ring.

 

The loud moan that forces its way out of Seungcheol only makes Jihoon smirk against the elder, giving him more thrill to push in deeper. A few more licks and moans later and Seungcheol was already pushing his ass more towards the younger's mouth as the tongue in him all but fucks him.

 

The erratic tightening around his tongue makes him know that Seungcheol was getting nearer and nearer to his peak.

 

"You gonna cum, hyung?" He pulls back, a string of spit connecting his tongue to the still-stretched out ass.

 

All Jihoon needed was that frantic nodding Seungcheol does with an incoherent whine to know that he shouldn't push the elder on any further.

 

Except for this one last time.

 

Feeling adventurous, Jihoon lands one last wet kiss against Seungcheol's pucker before moving to one ass cheek, biting on the plush skin slightly, forcing out a choked sob from the elder, making him chuckle.

 

Finally pulling back, Jihoon lands a smack on Seungcheol's thigh, earning a loud groan from him, "on your knees, hyung." Seungcheol complies and goes into that position with shaky limbs.

 

Just as he was going to spread his legs apart to help Jihoon out, the younger beats him to it and holds his thighs together. "Put them together as much as you can, hyung, I want to try something I've been thinking about for so long."

 

Seungcheol doesn't even get the chance to think about what the younger said as he feels heat in between the back of his thighs.

 

_Wet and hot._

 

He doesn't have to look back to know that Jihoon was slowly sinking his cock in between his thighs. The thought alone making Seungcheol leak harder, more precum drizzling down to the sheets, some managing to smear against his belly when he shifts.

 

"Your thighs are so pretty, baby. You look pretty like this, thighs snuggling my cock so beautifully," Jihoon hisses as he speeds up his thrusting, loving the way Seungcheol's thighs pressed together, "I can come like this, hyung. You want that? Cum hard from just me fucking your thighs, cum all over them. You want that, hyung?"

 

The younger's words were too much that Seungcheol couldn't even make out a proper word anymore, only moaning gibberish before his hands give in as he falls face-down on the bed, some of his drool smeared on his face seeping through the sheets.

 

" _God_ , you really look good, hyung. Think you can cum with me from just this? Be the good little boy you can be for me?"

 

As if the strained "fuck, _please_ " wasn't enough, Jihoon decides to wrap his hand around Seungcheol's cock, stroking him off in time with his fucking.

 

"Cum like this, hyung. Cum with me fucking your thighs."

 

Everything was too much for him. Jihoon's words, the way his cock fucked the sensitive part of the inside of his thighs, the way the cock's tip started leaking harder and harder, the top of his thighs already glistening with both sweat and cum, and everything was just so _hot_ that he doesn't get to stop the rush coursing through him.

 

It wasn't long before he comes in thick ropes, having been unable to do this for quite a long time, with Jihoon following right after, both of their cum splattering on Seungcheol's chest, while some flowed down to the sheets.

 

A few seconds of pure post-orgasmic bliss coupled with their heavy breathing later and Jihoon lands a kiss on Seungcheol's shoulder. "You wanna go on another round, hyung?"

 

Seungcheol wills everything in him to reply, his voice scratchy from all the sounds he made, "n-not today, Ji. You sucked my ass too much, I think I'd die of euphoria if you fucked me right now," he chuckles.

 

Jihoon joins him at that. "Whatever you say, hyung." He rolls himself beside the elder, staring up at the ceiling as he feels Seungcheol shuffling to get the proper spot for him to sleep into.

 

"Do you ever think about what we are, Ji?" Seungcheol suddenly speaks up.

 

"Do we really have to?"

 

It takes a few more painstakingly long seconds before Seungcheol answers him.

 

"I just want to know if there's something from all... _this_."

 

Jihoon wasn't really good at exclusive relationships but he knew one thing...

 

"All I know is I wanna fuck you, hyung, with _feelings_... maybe even for a really long time. And I want to eat pizza with you and snuggle and watch TV while we laze around in only our briefs on even after we retire, so yeah, I think there's really something about _this_. I just... I'm not one for labels, hyung... for now."

 

"For now..." he echoes.

 

"Yeah... now c'mere, you're too far to snuggle with," Jihoon grumbles as he spoons the elder from behind.

 

The two of them finally slipping into their own space.

 

("You're too short you're practically breathing on my _back_ , Ji. Why can't _I_ be the big spoon?" Seungcheol whines quietly after a while.

 

"Shut the fuck up and sleep, Mr. Suck-my-ass."

 

"But I didn't even tell you to _rim_ me!" He gasps.

 

"Uh huh."

 

"That doesn't sound convincing, you shit!"

 

"Uh _huh_."

 

"What- _ugh_ , I fucking hate you."

 

Jihoon only snuggles closer to him, pecking Seungcheol's spine. "Hate you, too, babe... now go the fuck to sleep.

 

Seungcheol tries to hide the smile creeping up his face at the feeling of Jihoon's lips against his skin.

 

He doesn't mind this.

 

Not at all.)


End file.
